


Babykuma

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could someone throw away such a cute plushie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babykuma

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Monokuma Theater and my roaming plot bunnies.

The reeds shuddered around her as she pushed them aside, her feet sinking into the muck as she stepped further in. She had been in this swamp for little over an hour now, looking for some lost trinket of her mothers. Apparently she had thrown a piece of jewelry in here in a fit of rage some years ago when her father hadn't come back to the farm.

For whatever reason the woman had decided now that she wanted it back and had sent her in to look for it. But since it was miles away from the farm and the sun was starting to dip down Krista was beginning to think her mother had just wanted her to go away and get lost in the countryside, hoping she wouldn't find her way back in the darkness.

At this rate she would probably need to wait for morning to make her journey back, likely empty handed since the trinket probably never existed in the first place. She wished that wasn't the case, but in all honesty she doubted there had been a shred of truth in her mothers' words.

Krista could feel a tear slide down her cheek as she pushed through more of the reeds, now looking for a way out so she wouldn't have to sleep in this place for the night.

She paused as her gaze fell on a black and white lump in the mud. Krista bent down, shivering slightly as the mud crawled up past her ankles. She hoped no snakes or anything were hiding beneath the surface.

Krista grabbed the fluffy object, pulling it up from the mud that sucked on its bottom left foot just before she got it out. Some of the mud slipped from the white fur as she glanced over the creature. It was a bear, white on its left side while black on its right; the white side offered up a smile while the black grinned back at her, showing white teeth. There was a splash of red just above that grin, looking almost like a lightning bolt. It took her a second to realize it was suppose to be its right eye. The one on the left was much more normal to see on a plushie, a simple circular black eye. There was even a pink tinge on the cheek next to its kind smile.

She wiped off the mud on its belly to see it was also white, just outlined in black with an outie belly button. It was adorable with its little bear paws and ears. How could someone just throw it away in a place like this? Krista grinned as she drew it close to cradle against her form. Well, if the previous owner didn't want it she could take it, right?

Surely it wanted someone to hold it and wash that muck from its fur. She had seen other kids play with stuffed animals before and now even she had one. A friend she could play with, sleep with; all those things normal kids got to do.

"It's okay now. I'll take care of you."


End file.
